


Coffee

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [22]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, News, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Denai receives the news she thought she never would





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 7 March 2019
> 
> Prompt: Coffee

Denai sat back from her terminal, an incredulous look across her features.

It had been months of keeping Teseka at bay, even longer imploring Liara to share information of Shepard’s status.

She’d kept a brave face, waiting for a message just like she’d received.

Honestly, she never expected it to arrive.

“Shepard confirmed Freedom’s Progress. Thessia likely primary destination.”

Nothing else. No indication Liara intended to return as well.

 _‘Fucking spectacular,’_ thought Denai. Sarah would very likely take Liara’s absence poorly.

No matter what, she did know Sarah was going to want coffee.

She rose, and headed for the kitchen.


End file.
